Sweet Coffee
by SVTXOXO
Summary: Kim Mingyu. Seorang barista di sebuah coffee shop bernama Sweet Coffee, tiba-tiba saja rasa keingin tahuannya tentang seseorang timbul tanpa ia sadari. orang yang hampir setiap hari datang ke cafe nya hanya untuk memesan Black Coffee.
1. Chapter 1

**~SWEET COFFEE~**

 **MAIN CHARACTERS:**

KIM MINGYU

DAN TEMUKAN SENDIRI NANTI!

 **RATED: T (** untuk saat ini sih T tapi ga tau kelanjutannya he he he)

"Tolong buatkan 3 kopi espresso untuk pengunjung di meja nomor 2!"

" _Ne_!" seorang pemuda tampan dengan tangannya mulai meracik kopi untuk para pengunjung. Dia melakukan itu seolah-olah itu adalah pekerjaan yang paling iya sukai. Dengan cekatan, ia mulai membuat bentuk dari foam susu yang berada diatas kopi tersebut. Bentuk daun. Hampir semua foam susu-yang apabila tidak direquest olah si pembeli, ia akan selalu membuat bentuk daun.

"Mingyu- _ah_ , cepatlah sedikit membuat kopinya. Tak tahu kah kau pengunjung meja nomor 2 sudah mulai kesal?" dengan raut wajah yang panik, seorang waiter yang membawa nampan hitam bundar dan memakai kemeja putih lengan panjang dengan celana bahan hitam dan pita kupu-kupu di lehernya pun mendekati Mingyu yang masih asyik membentuk foam susunya itu.

"Sabarlah sedikit, _hyung_. Sedikit lagi aku akan selesai membentuk foam susunya." Mingyu masih fokus dengan gambarnya di atas kopi itu.

"Tada! Selesai." Mingyu tersenyum bahagia sambil mengangkat kopi tersebut. "Soonyoung _hyung_ , ini kopinya"

" _Gomapta_ , Mingyu- _ah_ " Dengan cepat Soonyoung mengantarkan kopi itu kepada pengunjung meja nomor 2. Ia takut apabila dia lama mengantarkannya, pengunjung tersebut akan mengamuk dan membuat resah pengunjung lain.

Kim Mingyu. Seorang barista tampan di sebuah coffee shop bernama 'Carat Coffee'. Sudah semenjak lulus SMA 2 tahun lalu dia bekerja disini untuk memenuhi biaya hidupnya. Hmm, memangnya dia tidak kuliah? Tidak, bukannya ia tidak kuliah. Hanya saja, saat ini ia sedang mengambil cuti kuliahnya dan fokus mengumpulkan uang untuk kuliah semester selanjutnya.

Dia tinggal di Seoul seorang diri. Sementara _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ -nya tinggal di Pulau Jeju bersama dengan adiknya. Mingyu _Appa_ , Seungcheol, bekerja menjadi seorang nelayan di laut. Mingyu _Eomma_ , Jeonghan, bekerja mencari abalone di pesisir pantai. Dan adiknya, Seungkwan, masih bersekolah di kelas 2 SMP. Karena Mingyu mempunyai adik yang masih bersekolah, dia tidak ingin memberatkan kedua orang tuanya dan berusaha mencari uang sendiri untuk kebutuhan hidupnya.

Hari ini berjalan mulus seperti biasanya. Para pengunjung merasa puas dengan kopi buatan Mingyu. Setiap hari ia selalu membawa pulang _tip_ dari para pengunjung. Meskipun tidak seberapa, ia selalu memakai uang tersebut untuk membeli makan sehari-hari.

 **~SWEET COFFEE~**

"Hyung, kenapa siang ini dingin sekali, ya? Padahal ini masih terhitung musim panas." Mingyu mencoba menghangatkan dirinya dengan meniup tangannya kemudian mengusap-usap badannya sendiri.

"Entahlah. Mungkin, cuaca sedang bersahabat dengan _dia."_ Ucap Soonyoung.

" _Dia_? Maksud _hyung_ siapa?" Tanya Mingyu bingung.

"Apa kau bisa melihat seorang _namja_ di ujung dekat jendela sana?" Soonyoung menunjuk dan Mingyu mengangguk. "Sepertinya dia sedang patah hati."

"Patah hati? Ya, _hyung_! Memangnya kau pikir kau siapa? Peramal? Kalau begitu, coba ramal siapa yang akan menjadi istriku, _hyung_." Mingyu memukul pelan badan Soonyoung yang tak jauh darinya.

"Ya! Aku serius. Cobalah lihat wajahnya. Dia sangat murung dan pandangannya tidak lepas dari jalanan di luar sana." Soonyoung berusaha meyakinkan apa yang ia katakan pada Mingyu.

"Hahahaha, Kau ini ada-ada saja, _hyung_." Bukannya mempercayai Soonyoung, Mingyu malah menertawakan Soonyoung.

"Coba aku tanya, memangnya kau tidak merasa murung ketika kau putus dengan pacarmu?" Tanya Soonyoung.

"I..ii..itu.."

" _mwo?_ "

"A..aa..aku.."

"Hoksi…" Soonyoung menyipitkan matanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Mingyu. "Ya, Mingyu-ah! Kau belum pernah pacaran, eoh?!"

"…Ne, _hyung_." Mingyu mengeluarkan suara pelan dan kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

"HAHAHA! Jadi _namja_ tampan di depanku ini belum pernah pacaran? Ya, aku berani bertaruh bahwa bibirmu itu juga belum pernah tersentuh." Soonyoung tertawa lebar mengetahui fakta bahwa Mingyu, si namja tampan itu belum pernah pacaran, sedangkan dia sudah lebih dari 10 kali gonta-ganti pacar semenjak SMP.

" _Geumanhae, hyung, geumanhae._ " Mingyu merengek sambil mengayunkan tangan Soonyoung dan memasang wajah melas.

"Oh, _arasso arasso_." Soonyong meredakan tawanya sambil mengangguk. "Mingyu-ah, coba kau datangi dia dan tanya apa yang ingin dia pesan."

"Oh, _arasso, hyung"_ Mingyu melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat dimana _namja_ murung itu duduk.

" _Annyeonghaseyo,_ apa ada yang ingin anda pesan, Tuan?" Pertanyaan Mingyu tadi membuat lelaki itu sedikit kaget dengan keberadaan Mingyu.

"Ah.. Oh.. aa..aku pesan black coffee." Jawab _namja_ tersebut.

"Apakah anda ingin menambahkannya dengan gula?" Tanya Mingyu.

" _Aniyo_."

"Oh, _arassoyo_. Mohon di tunggu sebentar, Tuan." Mingyu berbalik arah ke dapur, tetapi sebelumnya dia memberi isyarat pada Soonyoungbahwa _namja_ itu memesan black coffee tanpa gula.

Saat Mingyu membawakan pesanan kepada _namja_ itu, dia sudah tidak ada di tempat. "Kemana perginya dia?" Mingyu berjalan ke arah Soonyoung yang sedang melayani pengunjung lain.

" _Hyung_ , apa kau tahu kemana perginya _namja_ itu?" Soonyoung mengabaikan pertanyaan Mingyu. Dia masih tersenyum membungkuk sambil menaruh pesanan ke meja pengunjung.

"Silahkan dinikmati pesanannya" sahut Soonyoung ramah kepada pengunjung.

" _Hyung! Jawaaabb_ " kali ini Mingyu menarik-narik baju yang dikenakan Soonyoung dan berakhirlah Mingyu dengan tangan kanannya yang di tarik oleh Soonyoung ke dalam dapur.

"Ya, Mingyu- _ah_! Aku ini sedang mengantarkan pesanan, kenapa kau malah menarik-narik bajuku, eoh?"

" _Mi..Mianhae, hyung._ A..aa..aku hanya penasaran kemana _namja_ itu pergi. Tadi saat aku mengantarkan pesanannya, tiba-tiba saja ia tidak ada di mejanya." Tanya Mingyu

"Oh, _geu namja_? Tadi dia meminta bill dan langsung pergi begitu saja dengan meninggalkan uang 10.000 won. Padahal harga kopi itu tidak sampai segitu." Jelas Soonyoung.

"Benarkah? Oh, baiklah kalau begitu." Mingyu berjalan keluar dapur meninggalkan Soonyoung di sana.

 **~SWEET COFFEE~**

Malam pun tiba, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Setelah seharian melayani pengunjung dengan membuat yang mungkin hampir seratus kopi, membuat badan Mingyu serasa remuk dan hampir rubuh. Ia terus memijat-mijat pundak lehernya sambil merapihkan 'keadaan' dapur yang seperti kapal pecah.

"Mingyu-ah, aku pulang duluan, ya. Jangan lupa matikan lampu dan kunci pintunya, eoh?" Soonyoung berteriak di depan pintu dapur setelah meletakkan nampan bundar kesayangannya itu.

"Ne, hyung. Semoga selamat sampai rumah. Ingat, ke rumah, hyung, bukan berbelok ke sebuah club. Pacarmu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku tak mau lagi-lagi di terror dengan sms dan telfon dari pacarmu yang menanyakan keberadaanmu." Ungkap Mingyu jujur sambil mengelap tangannya dengan handuk kecil setelah mencuci semua gelas dan piring.

"Tenang saja, hari ini badanku sedang remuk, jadi aku tak akan kuat untuk berbelok. Hahahaha!" balas Soonyoung. "Na kanda, Mingyu-ah. Annyeong!" Soonyoung melambaikan tangan kea rah Mingyu sambil menetup pintu dapur.

 **MINGYU'S POV**

Ahh, benar-benar di luar dugaan hari ini. Tanganku serasa ingin patah terus-terusan membuat pesanan. Pokoknya, hari ini, sampai di rumah aku ingin bersembunyi di dalam selimut kemudian tidur dan akan mengutuk siapapun yang berani mengganggu.

Malam ini gang di dekat rumah tampak sepi. Kemana orang-orang yang biasanya selalu berlalu lalang di sini? Apa mereka sudah tidur? Ah iya, sekarang kan sudah jam setengah 11 malam, pastinya mereka sudah tidur.

"Uhuk..Uhuk.."

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Siapa yang batuk tadi? Aku? Tidak mungkin, aku tidak merasa batuk. Lalu, siapa? Ah, mungkin aku salah dengar. Ku lanjutkan langkah kakiku.

"UHUK UHUK!"

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku di sekitar gang yang ku lewati, memastikan ada orang atau tidak, tapi hasilnya pun nihil.

Tiba-tiba suatu bayangan tertangkap oleh mataku. Ada orang. Ya, aku tidak mungkin salah liat. Orang itu berjalan sambil memegang tembok di samping. Tapi… aku tidak dapat mengetahui siapa dia. Redup. Tidak terlalu terlihat karena malam.

Ku langkahkan kakiku pelan mendekat ke arahnya dan saat dia berjalan ke bawah sinar lampu dan ternyata…

"KK..Kau….."

 **-TBC**

YAA! HAHAHAHA ini fanfict SEVENTEEN pertamaku~ yeah! Hmmm, tolong dimaklumi dengan segala kesalahan baik dalam penulisan, bahasa, dan lain-lain dikarenakan saya adalah penulis cerita amatiran yang hanya ingin mengeluarkan isi otak dan berusaha untuk menggambarkannya dalam tulisan yang walaupun sejujurnya sangat sulit hehe.

Mohon beri comment dan saran, chingu! Aku sangat menghargai pendapat kalian dan akan terus berusaha untuk mengembangkannya. Terima kasih!:)


	2. Chapter 2

"UHUK UHUK!"

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku di sekitar gang yang ku lewati, memastikan ada orang atau tidak, tapi hasilnya pun nihil.

Tiba-tiba suatu bayangan tertangkap oleh mataku. Ada orang. Ya, aku tidak mungkin salah liat. Orang itu berjalan sambil memegang tembok di samping. Tapi… aku tidak dapat mengetahui siapa dia. Redup. Tidak terlalu terlihat karena malam.

Ku langkahkan kakiku pelan mendekat ke arahnya dan saat dia berjalan ke bawah sinar lampu dan ternyata…

"KK..Kau….."

 **~SWEET COFFEE~**

 **MAIN CHARACTERS:**

KIM MINGYU

JEON WONWOO

 **OTHERS:**

KWON SOONYOUNG

LEE SEOKMIN

CHOI SEUNGCHEOL

BOO SEUNGKWAN

DAN TEMUKAN SENDIRI NANTI!

 **RATED: T (** untuk saat ini sih T tapi ga tau kelanjutannya he he he)

"KK..Kau….."

"Ngghh…."

Mingyu langsung berlari menghampiri pria itu setelah ia sadar bahwa dia mengenal sosoknya.

Ketika Mingyu sudah berada di samping pria itu, Mingyu langsung menarik tangan kanan pria itu dan mengganjalkannya di lehernya, sedangkan tangan kiri Mingyu berada di pinggang kiri pria itu. "Ya! Kau minum lagi, eoh?"

Pria itu tersadar dengan suara Mingyu dan beralih untuk melihat wajah Mingyu. "Itukah kau, Kim Mingyu?" Tanya pria setengah sadar itu dengan mata yang setengah tertutup

"Ya, berapa banyak kau minum malam ini, eoh?

"Ya… Mingyu-ah… dia.. dia.. sudah meninggalkanku. Tak bisakah aku meminum sedikiiiit saja, eoh?" saut pria mabuk ikut.

"Kau bilang sedikit, eoh? Ya, kau ini sudah keterlaluan. Setiap malam kerjaanmu hanya minuum saja. Tak bisa kah kau melakukan suatu hal yang lebih baik?

"Kau.. kau tidak akan pernah tahu rasanya, Mingyu-ah. Karena kau belum…"

BRAAKK!

Seketika saja pria itu terjatuh tak sadarkan diri dan dengan cepat Mingyu menangkap tubuh pria itu.

"Selalu seperti ini. Menyusahkan saja kau, Lee Seokmin."

 **~SWEET COFFEE~**

"OMO! AKU DIMANA?!" seorang pria berteriak karena merasa asing dengan kamarnya. "Ini tidak seperti kamarku…" saut pria itu dalam hati.

"YA! YA! YA!" tiba-tiba saja seseorang memukul kepala pria itu dengan sendok.

"YA! APPO, KIM MINGYU!" teriak pria itu sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya akibat pukulan sendok Mingyu.

"Salah kau sendiri. Pagi-pagi sudah mendrama. Ck." Balas Mingyu dan langsung melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang terhenti sesaat karena ke-drama-an seseorang yang semalam mabuk di jalan.

"Kau sedang apa?" Seokmin berjalan ke arah Mingyu yang sedang membuat sesuatu di dapur.

"Apa minum-minuman semalam itu dapat membuat kau buta, eoh?" balas ketus Mingyu sambil tetap fokus dengan pekerjaannya.

"Wah wah wah, santai saja bro. hanya bercanda" saut Seokmin yang langsung menarik bangku dan duduk di meja makan.

"Nih." Mingyu menyodorkan segelas hot lemon tea pada Seokmin. "Cepat diminum, agar kau tidak terlalu mual akibat semalam." Mingyu langsung berbalik ke kamar dan mengganti pakaiannya dari baju rumah menjadi baju pergi.

"Aku berangkat kerja dulu, setelah kau selesai meminumnya, cuci gelas itu dan pulanglah. Jangan lupa kunci kembali rumahku dan simpan kuncinya di tempat biasa." Seokmin hanya mengangguk dan Mingyu pun meninggalkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa setiap kali aku mabuk selalu berakhir di rumahnya? Ck."

 **~SWEET COFFEE~**

"Pria itu! pria itu datang lagi." Seru Mingyu dalam hati ketika ia melihat seorang pria berjalan masuk ke café dan memilih tempat duduk yang sama seperti selama seminggu ini. Ya, sudah seminggu ini pria itu selalu datang ke sini setiap harinya dan memesan black coffee.

Tanpa perlu bertanya apa yang ingin di pesan oleh pria itu, sepertinya Mingyu sudah tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia membawakan segelas minuman-yang jelas bukan black coffee-kepada pria itu dan langsung menaruhnya dengan hati-hati.

"Eoh?" pria itu kaget saat Mingyu memberikannya minuman.

"Segelas iced chocolate siap diminum." Saut Mingyu sambil menampilkan senyum manisnya.

"Ma..maaf, sepertinya kau salah orang. Aku belum memesan apapun. Dan jika aku sudah memesan, iced chocolate bukan pilihanku." Jawab pria itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak salah." Balas Mingyu. Pria itu hanya mengerutkan dahinya merasa bingung dengan apa yang diucapkan Mingyu.

"Setiap kau datang kesini, kau selalu memasang raut wajah yang murung dan berjalan duduk disini kemudian memesan black coffee. Apakah kau tidak bosan? Maksudku, cobalah untuk semangat dan minum yang manis-manis agar moodmu bagus." Jelas Mingyu sambil memperaktekkan apa yang dilakukan pria itu. Dan sekarang, Mingyu duduk tepat berada di samping pria itu.

"Aku?" pria itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri "Apa aku selalu seperti itu?" Tanya pria itu sambil membulatka matanya yang sipit.

"Ne." jawab Mingyu diikuti dengan anggukan kecil.

"Hahaha, aku tidak sadar selalu seperti itu." pria itu tertawa masam sambil menyenderkan dirinya pada bangku. "Mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini sedang rumit."

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Mingyu penasaran.

"Tidak, hanya sesuatu yang kecil." balas pria itu

"Aku Kim Mingyu."

"Ne?" pria itu menolehkan wajahnya ke kanan.

"Namaku Kim Mingyu, dan siapa namamu?"

"Aku j-"

"YA! KIM MINGYU! SEDANG APA KAU DUDUK-DUDUK DISINI?!" tiba-tiba saja Soonyoung datang dan menjewer telinga kanan Mingyu.

"TAK TAHU KAH KAU MASIH BANYAK PEKERJAAN YANG HARUS DI SELESAIKAN DI BANDING DUDUK SANTAI DAN BERBINCANG DENGAN PENGUNJUNG?! DISANA MASIH BANYAK PENGUNJUNG YANG HARUS DI LAYANI! DAN SEMUA TERHAMBAT KARENA KAU."

"Aa..aaa..aa, hyung! Appooo! Mianhae, hyung, mianhae. Tolong lepaskan, hyungg. I..ini sakiit!" Mingyu merengek kepada Soonyoung.

Soonyoung melepaskan tangannya dari telinga Mingyu sementara Mingyu masih mengusap-usap telinganya yang berubah warna menjadi merah padam.

"Cepat kembali ke dapur!" seru Soonyoung dan Mingyu langsung melaksanakan apa yang diperintahkan hyungnya itu.

"Joesonghabnida. Maaf atas kelakuan pegawai kami, Tuan. Selamat menikmati minuman anda." Setelah membungkuk tanda permintaan maaf, Soonyoung langsung berbalik dan kembali melanjutkan tugasnya.

 **~SWEET COFFEE~**

Mingyu masih bergelut kesal dengan kejadian siang tadi. Padahal tadi dia sedang asyik mengobrol dengan pria itu, eh tiba-tiba saja Soonyoung datang.

"Mingyu-ah, kau masih marah, eoh?" Soonyoung berusaha untuk mendekati Mingyu yang sejak siang tadi mendiamkannya.

"Mingyu-ah, aku minta maaf karena tadi telah menjewer telingamu itu. Maafkan aku, ya?" kini Soonyoung sudah berada di depan Mingyu dan menggenggam tangan Mingyu dengan memasang puppy eyes-nya itu.

Mingyu yang tak tahan melihat puppy eyes hyung sipitnya itu akhirnya pun tertawa.

"Ya, hyung! Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan puppy eyes sementara kau sangat sipit, eoh?" Mingyu masih berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Ya, kau mengatai aku sipit, eoh?" Soonyoung menngangkat tangannya di samping pinggangnya dan menatap adik kecil yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Yang kukatakan adalah kebenaran, hyung. FAKTA." Mingyu menekan kata fakta pada pengucapannya.

"Terserah kau sajalah, yang penting kau sudah tidak marah padaku. Maafkan hyungmu ini yang menjewer telinga sangat keras, eoh?" lagi dan lagi Soonyoung memasang puppy eyes nya itu.

"Hyung, aku marah padamu bukan karena kau menjewer telingaku, tapi karena kau menganggu pembicaraanky dengan pria itu" jelas Mingyu.

"Pria? Pria yang mana?" Soonyoung berusaha mengingat pria mana yang dimaksud Mingyu. "Ah, si pria black coffee itu?"

"Hm. Padahal tadinya kita sudah hampir berkenalan, tapi kau malah rusuh tiba-tiba datang."

"Mianhata, Mingyu-ah. Aku tidak tahu kau sedang berkenalan…" ucap Soonyong menyesal. "Geundae… mengapa kau ingin berkenalan dengannya? Hoksi…."

"Mwo? Mwo? Mwo?"

"….Kau tertarik dengannya?"

 **-TBC**

YAAA! Akhirnya part 2 kelar juga. Dikerjakan ngebut kilat yaamplop. Oiya, aku mau bilang terimakasiiih banyak bgtbgtbgt untuk kalian yang sudah ngereview, ngefav dan ngefollow fanfiction ini. Aku sangat amat bahagia dan semakin semangat buat nulis cerita ini. Makasih untuk **gila meanie, MIKKIkane, otokeLic. BSion** dan lain lain yang sudah memberikan energy buat saya aa! Doakan aku yang terbaik dan aku akan berusaha untuk tidak mengecewakan kalian. :")

Terima kasih!


	3. Chapter 3

"Hm. Padahal tadinya kita sudah hampir berkenalan, tapi kau malah rusuh tiba-tiba datang."

"Mianhata, Mingyu-ah. Aku tidak tahu kau sedang berkenalan…" ucap Soonyong menyesal. "Geundae… mengapa kau ingin berkenalan dengannya? Hoksi…."

"Mwo? Mwo? Mwo?"

"….Kau tertarik dengannya?"

 **~SWEET COFFEE~**

 **MAIN CHARACTERS:**

KIM MINGYU

JEON WONWOO

 **OTHERS:**

KWON SOONYOUNG

LEE SEOKMIN

CHOI SEUNGCHEOL

BOO SEUNGKWAN

DAN TEMUKAN SENDIRI NANTI!

 **RATED: T**

.

.

.

"Ya! Hyung!" Mingyu memukul pelan kepala hyungnya itu. "Berkenalan saja belum, mana mungkin aku sudah tertarik dengannya."

"Siapa tahu kau terjebak dalam cinta love at first sight! Seperti aku dengan uri Jihoonie." Soonyoung memeluk dirinya sambil membayangkan wajah imut pacarnya itu.

"Ckckck, aigoo aigoo, uri Soonyoung hyung tampak bahagia ketika mengingat kekasihnya." Mingyu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja! Aku sangat bahagia memiliki kekasih seperti dia. dia sangat peduli padaku. Seperti eommaku saja."

"Benarkah?" Mingyu mengerutkan alisnya. "Yang aku lihat, sepertinya Jihoonmu itu sangat over protective dan cemburuan, hyung."

"YA, KIM MINGYU! ITU ARTINYA DIA PEDULI DAN SAYANG PADAKU. JANGAN BERANI-BERANI MELEDEKNYA, EOH?!" kemudian Soonyoung memukul dahi mulus Mingyu.

"AWW! SAKIT, HYUNG!" teriak Mingyu sambil mengusap-usap kepala berharganya itu.

"Maka dari itu cepatlah cari pacar. Lihatlah dirimu, tidak terurus sama sekali, ck." Ledek Soonyoung.

"Ya, hyung. Aku ini pria mandiri. Aku tidak butuh pacar jika hanya untuk mengurusi diriku. Memangnya pacarku itu babu yang bisa kusuruh-suruh hanya untuk merawat dan menjagaku." Balas Mingyu.

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku, Gyu-ya. Maksudku adalah—"

"Sudahlah, hyung. Aku ingin lanjut bekerja. Banyak pesanan. Lebih baik kau kembali pada pekerjaanmu." Mingyu mendorong-dorong tubuh Soonyoung keluar dari dapur.

"YA! YA! YA! KIM MINGYU" Soonyoung memukul-mukul tangan Mingyu yang mendorong tubuhnya. "YA! AKU BISA BERJALAN SENDIRI, PABO."

"Habisnya kau lelet, hyung." Balas Mingyu

Setelah berhasil mendorong keluar Soonyoung dari dapur, Mingyu menyenderkan dirinya di belakang pintu, "Tertarik? Mana mungkin. Ada-ada saja hyung berisik itu." ucap Mingyu sambil tertawa geli.

"YA! AKU MENDENGARMU, KIM MINGYU"

.

.

 **~SWEET COFFEE~**

 **.**

 **.**

"HYUUUNG! AKU PULAAANG!" Mingyu berteriak kepada Soonyoung yang masih membereskan 'keadaan' di dapur. Hari ini adalah jadwal Soonyoung untuk membersihkan kekacauan yang ada di dapur.

"Ne! hati-hati di jalan. Jangan lupa untuk membeli serbet baru, eoh? Yang ini sudah kusam." Balas Soonyoung sambil melambaikan serbet usangnya.

"NE, HYUNG. ANNYEONGHIGYEOSEYO~" Mingyu melambaikan tangannya lalu keluar dari café tersebut.

Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan berjalan lambat ke arah supermarket dekat rumahnya sambil menduduk. Dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

" _Siapa namanya?"_

" _Mengapa ia terlihat murung?"_

" _Memangnya apa masalahnya?"_

" _Apa aku bisa menghiburnya?"_

" _Ah, andai si Hyung gila itu tidak mengganggu."_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan dan runtukkan-runtukkan itu yang ia pikirkan selama berjalan menuju supermarket.

Ketika sudah sampai di depan supermarket, langsung masuk dan mengarah ke bilik bagian serbet. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang karena merasa lelah. Mingyu mengambil 3 serbet kemudian berjalan ke arah kasir.

Dan entah rencana apa yang sedang Tuhan buat atau takdir Mingyu yang sedang baik, dia bertemu dengan 'orang itu'. Ya, yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikirannya.

Mingyu berada sekitar 3 meter di belakang Pria itu. dia melihat pria itu sedang membayar minuman yang ia beli. Segera setelah pria itu membayar dan keluar, Mingyu dengan kecepatan kilat langsung berlari ke kasir dan mengeluarkan uang selembar 10000 won.

"Mas, kurang, mas." Mba-mba kasir yang di nametagnya bertuliskan 'Ajeng' (you know what I mean) pun menarik tangan Mingyu yang sudah memegang kantong berisikan serbet dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengejar pria itu.

"Ada apa sih, mba? Apanya yang kurang?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Itu, mas, uangnya kurang 2000 won." Kata Mba Ajeng sambil nunjuk-nunjuk komputernya.

"Aduh, 2000 won doang ribet banget sih, mba. Kenapa ga pakai uang mba dulu, sih. Kayak ga kenal aja." Balas Mingyu sambil melakukan roll eyes.

"SEKURITI~"

"YA! MBA AJENG!" Teriak Mingyu panik dan berlari ke belakang mba ajeng kemudian membekam mulut mba ajeng dari belakang.

"oumhhopp! Ommnpphh!" mba Ajeng berusaha melepaskan diri dari bekapan Mingyu sambil memukul-mukul tangan Mingyu.

"Iya, iya, aku bayar." Mingyu melepaskan tangannya dari mulur Mba Ajeng. "Nih uangnya"

"Gitu dong. Sana–sana. Hush" usir Mba Ajeng.

"Emangnya aku ini binatang di hush-hushin." Balas Mingyu kesel.

"Berisik kamu item!"

"Dasar bogel."

"Heh, gardu listrik!"

"Pedangdut biduan."

Seketika Mingyu langsung berlari keluar ketika melihat Seungkwan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar sandal jepit miliknya untuk dilemparkan kearah muka tampan Mingyu.

 **MINGYU'S POV**

"HOSHHH… HOSHH… HOSHH… hampir saja ketelen nenek lampir." Aku berusaha menetralkan pernafasanku setelah hampir saja tertangkap maut oleh pedangdut biduan itu. Ck, dasar. Kenapa dia ga pakai uangnya sendiri saja dulu? Orang Cuma 2000 won. Nantikan di rumah bisa ku ganti. Dasar bogel pelit.

Aku sudah kembali berjalan dengan tetap mengutuk si bogel pelit yang membuat rencanaku untuk mengikuti pri…..

"ASTAGA! AKU LUPA! KEMANA PERGINYA DIA?" aku memukul kepalaku sendiri karena lupa dengan rencanaku untuk mengikuti pria itu dan semua hancur karena si pedangdut biduan aka bogel pelit aka mba Ajeng itu. Sial. Akan ku kutuk kau bogel.

Akhirnya ku lanjutkan perjalananku ke rumah dengan rasa kesal yang membara. Hah, harusnya tadi aku abaikan saja si bogel. Harusnya tadi ga usah pakai adu mulut. Harusnya bogel ga minta duit. HARUSNYA SOONYOUNG HYUNG TIDAK MENYURUHKU MEMBELI 3 SERBET. HARUSNYA 2 SERBET AJA. AH!

Aku mengacak-ngacak rambutku dengan kesal. "Argh, andai saja aku tahu namanya dan dimana alamat rumahnya, mungkin aku tidak akan pusing ini."

Aku menendang-nendang batu yang ada di jalanan. Awalnya hanya iseng, tapi lama kelamaan membuat batu itu sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesalku dan—

"AAAK!"

" _Ya! Apa yang terjadi? Ya! Apa seseorang terkena tendangan batuku?"_

Aku melihat ke arah suara teriakan itu dan menemukan seorang pria sedang mengusap-usap pahanya. Dengan segera aku berlari ke arah pria itu.

" _Gwenchanayo?!_ Kau tak apa? Apa kakimu terluka?" pria itu menundukan kepala sedangkan aku mengecek kakinya dengan pelan-pelan. Mampus saja kalau kakinya karena terkena tendangan batuku.

Aku melihat tangannya yang menyentuh paha belakangnya. Sial, dia hanya memakai celana kain. AAHH TIDAK! ITU PASTI SAKIT SEKALI KARENA BAHANNYA TIDAK TEBAL AH APA YANG HARUS KU LAKUKAN?!

Aku menunduk berusaha melihat lukanya akibat batuku dan..

"YAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! KENAPA KAU MENYENTUHNYA?!" pria itu berteriak tepat di kupingku. Camkan. DI KUPINGKU.

Aku yang merasa kesal pun langsung berteriak, "Ya! Aku ini sedang panik karena kau terluka akibat tendangan batu—" aku mengangkat kepalaku dan dalam sekejap, aku tak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata. Mata kami bertemu. Aku dapat melihatnya dari dekat. Tidak, ini terlalu dekat untuk 2 orang yang belum saling berkenalan tetapi sudah sering bertemu.

Pikiranku buyar. Umpatan-umpatan kasar yang sedari tadi ku ucapkan pun hilang begitu saja. Rasa kesal yang tadi kurasakan tiba-tiba saja tergantikan oleh rasa tegang.

"Kaau…" ucap kami bersamaan.

"Kim Min…gyu-ssi?"

DEG

Ya. Dia masih mengingat namaku. Ya. Ya. Ya. Mengapa ketika ia menyebut namaku, jantungku berdetak lebih cepat? Ya! Ya! Ya! Apa aku sedang sekarat? Ya! Aku belum ingin mati!

"Kau Kim Mingyu, kan? Ya! Aku tidak akan salah. Kau benar-benar Kim Minygu hahaha" tiba-tiba saja raut wajahnya berubah. Dia tertawa. Ya. Ya. Ya. Ada apa lagi dengan jantungku, eoh? Kenapa semakin cepat berdetak?!

"Hello? Hello?" Pria itu melambaikan kedua tangannya di depan wajahku.

"Ah, ye. Waeyo?" aku terjadi dari lamunanku.

"Ya, kau kenapa? Kenapa kau melamun?"

"Ah, aniyo. Aku tidak melamun." Jawabku sambil menggaruk-garuk rambut belakang.

"Bohong. Buktinya saja kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Pertanyaan? Pertanyaan apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Tuh, kan, kau melamun." Balas pria sambil mencolek hidungku. YA. KENAPA DIA MENCOLEK HIDUNGKU?! "Aku bertanya, kau Kim Minygu, kan?"

Dia ingat namaku.

"N..ne… namaku Kim Mingyu. Ku kira kau lupa namaku." Jawabku sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Mana mungkin aku lupa. Kau adalah barista yang membawakanku Iced Chocolate tanpa diminta. HAAHAHAHA" ani.. ani… dia tertawa… andwe.. andwe.. jantungku… jantungku semakin berdetak! ANDWE ANDWE DIA TIDAK BOLEH TERTAWA!

"Ya! Melamun lagi, eoh?" kali ini dia memegang pundakku. Seketika nyawa dalam tubuhku kembali terkumpul dan bersatu. Pria ini.. ada apa dengan dia?

"Ku bilang aku tidak melamun. Mungkin aku sedang lelah saja." Balasku berusaha mengeluarkan suara se-netral mungkin.

"Oh, baiklah."

"Ah, iya. Mianhaeyo, karena sikap kekanak-kanakanku, pahamu jadi membiru. Aku minta maaf." Sahutku meminta maaf.

"Aniyo.. kau tak perlu meminta maaf. Aku tidak apa. Aku juga bisa ja—AAAK!" dia hampir terjatuh saat berusaha untuk berjalan dan dengan cepat ku tarik tangan kanannya dengan tangan kiri. Dan ku rasa tarikkan ku sangat kuat hingga berakhir….

Kami berdekatan.

Dia sangat dekat.

Tubuh kami bersatu.

Untuk kedua kalinya mata kami bertemu.

Ini.. terlalu dekat.

dan dia… dia memelukku.

ASTAGA, KIM MINGYU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! Bagaimana ini?! Jantungku semakin berdetak kencang saat wajahku dapat merasakan hangat nafasnya. Dan tubuhku semakin memanas saat menyadari dia sedang memeluk tubuhku. Ya!

"Mi..Mianhaeyo" Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari diriku. Tunggu. Mengapa... mengapa aku merasa sedih ketika dia melepaskan pelukkannya?

"A..aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena telah menarikmu terlalu kencang." Balasku.

 **AUTHOR'S POV**

Keheninganpun terjadi diantara mereka. Yang satu memikirkan ada apa dengan dirinya, yang satu memikirkan bagaimana cara dia pulang dengan kaki yang pincang ini.

Seolah dibisikkan oleh seorang dewa, tiba-tiba saja Mingyu berjongkok memunggungi pria itu.

"Naiklah." Mingyu menepuk-nepuk punggung belakangnya.

"A..apa yang kau lakukan?" Pria itu terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Mingyu.

"Cepat naik saja. Kakimu terluka, dan jalanmu pincang itu semua salahku. Jadi aku harus bertanggungjawab mengantarkanmu sampai rumah dengan selamat." Saut mingyu yang dalam hati terus berkata _"Ya! Bagus Kim Mingyu! Jangan panik. Bersikaplah seperti biasa."_

"Ti..tidak perlu. Aku bisa sen—"

Tiba-tiba saja Mingyu langsung berdiri dan membopong Pria itu tanpa persetujuan dari pria itu.

"YAAK! JANGAN MENYENTUH PAHAKU!" Mingyu panik karena teriakkan pria itu. Dengan cepat Mingyu mengganti posisi tangannya yang tadi berada di paha pria itu, bergeser pada.. umm.. bokong pria itu.

"YAAK! MENGAPA KAU MENYENTUH BOKONGKU?!" teriak Pria itu tepat di kupingnya (lagi).

"Tadi kau bilang jangan menyentuh pahamu. Selain bokongnya, apalagi yang bisa ku sentuh?"

Pria itu terdiam. Mungkin ia menyadari pertanyaan atau mungkin pembelaan yang dikatakan Mingyu tadi. Akhirnya dia memilih untuk mengalah dan diam.

Mingyu pun mulai berjalan kaki menyusuri jalan malam. Keduanya tampak diam. Mungkin mereka sedikit canggung dengan keadaan tidak mengenal satu sama lain, saling menggendong dan jalanan ini terlalu sepi.

Mingyu masih berkutat dengan jantungnya yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi pada saat ini. Dan Wonwoo merasa canggung karena digendong oleh seorang pria.

"Dimana rumahmu?" Tanya Mingyu memecahkan keheningan.

"Tidak jauh dari sini. Di depan nanti ada 2 tanjakkan, kau ambil saja yang ke kanan. Rumahku dekat dari tanjakkan itu."

"Hm."

Dan untuk kedua kalinya, keheninganpun terjadi. Mereka sama-sama tidak memiliki bahan untuk dijadikan obrolan. Mingyu berusaha mencari-cari kata atau pertanyaan untuk memecahkan keheningan ni. Jujur saja, ini sangat tidak nyaman untuknya.

"Jadi… namamu siapa?" setelah berperang batin dan otak, akhirnyapun Mingyu berhasil menanyakan nama pria itu setelah sebelumnya melirik kanan kiri, siapa tahu ada si Hyung berisik itu.

"Aku?"

"Memangnya ada siapa lagi? Kucing?"

"Oh…" Pria itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "Namaku Jeon Wonwoo."

" _Wonwoo? Nama yang bagus. Seperti pemiliknya."_ Ucap Mingyu dalam hati.

"Baiklah. Wonwoo-ya, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu." Ucap Mingyu.

"Eoh? Mwo?"

"Itu… hmm.."

"Itu? itu? itu apa?"

"Ani.. hm.. Itu… bokongmu kenyal sekali."

PLAAAKK!

Dalam sekejab Kim Mingyu mendapatkan pukulan hebat yang menyenai belakang kepalanya.

"YAA! MENGAPA KAU MEMUKULKU?!" Teriak Mingyu.

"Lagian kau mengatakan bokongku kenyal, berarti kau menikmatinya, kan?!"

"Ya, aku tidak dengan sengaja menyentuh bokongmu. Ini darurat. Kau sendirikan yang menyuruhku tidak menyentuh pahamu?"

"Tapi tetap saja, diam-diam kau menikmati bokongku." Balas Wonwoo cemberut.

"Ya, ya, ya. Terserah kau sajalah." Balas Mingyu. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam di luar rumah?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Ya, aku ini pria dewasa. Memangnya tidak boleh jika aku keluar rumah hanya untuk sekedar membeli ini?" Wonwoo menyodorkan lengan kanannya ke depan wajah Mingyu, yang menggantungkan plastik berisi minuman alcohol yang tadi ia beli di supermarket.

Mingyu tersenyum mengangkat sisi bibir kanannya, "Ya, selain suka meminum kopi pahit, ternyata kau juga suka meminum alcohol, eoh?"

"Hm… terkadang. Dan saat ini mungkin.. ya." Jawab Wonwoo sambil mengeratkan lengannya di leher Mingyu.

"Apa kau ingin temani aku minum?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

YAASH! SELESAI JUGA PART 3 GILA ANJER BIKIN 3 JAM LEBIH DALAM SEHARI AING.

Pertama-tama, aku mau minta maaf karena telaaaaaat banget sampe 2 minggu lebih baru dilanjutin. Maaf bgtbgtbgt hufd. Dan, aku juga mau terimakasih buat kalian yang setia nunggu dan baca ff gaje ini *terharu* *nangis* aku cinta kalian dah pokoknya!

Oiya, yang pada ngomel2 meanie moments nya dikiiiiit bgt maaf kan daku yaa. Emang sengaja dibuat dikit dulu. Ntar kedepannya banyak kok he he he sekali lagi love you so much mwah. Dhaa~ sampai bertemu di part selanjutnya~


End file.
